


Final Goodbye

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #550: Embrace.
Beta(s): None. Poke me if you spot anything.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #550: Embrace.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Final Goodbye

~

“Severus.” 

Standing by the window, Severus ignored the soft, familiar voice.   “Are you in here?” 

Severus sighed. “Yes.” 

The door opened, soft footsteps approaching from behind. When firm arms surrounded him, Severus closed his eyes. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re not.” Harry kissed the nape of his neck. “But you will be one day.” 

Swallowing hard, Severus leaned into Harry’s embrace. “They say she didn’t suffer.” 

“I’m sure she didn’t.” Harry rested his chin on Severus’ shoulder. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Then we won’t.” 

And, in silence, they watched as, outside, the hearse drove away. 

“Goodbye, Mum,” Severus whispered. 

~


End file.
